Memory Whirpool
Neverending storm on the Thunderstorm Island, uprise of the Ice Island. Are all these events caused by the same thing? ---- Evidences from the Thunderstorm Island Part 1: The uprise of the Ice Island can't be called a usual thing. It needs an investigation! Perhaps Professor Nickolay knows something? *Feed Sheep 60 times on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) (Feeding time: 1 hour) *Kick away the Angry Dog 5 times *Get 50 of Net (Pure) Energy (play the Memory-game on the Island of Storms) Poor Nickolay. What's happened on the Thunderstorm Island? Why has he lost his memory? '' : Reward: 100 , 5 '''Evidences from the Ice Island '''''Part 2: If only Nickolay could regain his memory! How can one help him to remember? *Find all the hiding-places in the Ice Island (Random scattered over the Island, just keep opening cages...) *Search out the Ice Island 1 time (Open every cage) *Find a Scale from the Petrified Remains Collection Don't you find these scales weird? Perhaps they can spur Nickolay's memory? : Reward: 100 , 5 Expert's opinion Part 3: Nickolay needs time to start remembering. Perhaps Emmy could shed the light on the Island uprise mystery? *Feed the prehistorical Serpent 2 times on your Island *Find all the hiding-places on the Ice Island 3 times (Random scattered over the Island, just keep opening cages...) *Kick away Lizards on the Fort Island 7 times Great! You've managed to get almost perfect samples! Emmy needs a bit of time to study them. : Reward: 150 , 6 Zebras Food for reflection Part 4: What can help your brain to work better than chocolate? It seems to be the right thing to help Nickolay to regain his memory! *Find 12 Bananas with Chocolate on your Island (Harvest Time: 8 min.) *Find 12 Chocolate covered Peanuts (Harvest time: 48 hours) *Find 15 lumps of Sugar from the Zebra Collection Brilliant! Not only does chocolate help to think better, but it is also very delicious! : Reward: 150 , 2 Fireworks Associations Part 5: Man's memory isn't examined completely yet. How can one help Nickolay? Perhaps some familiar things can spur his memory? *Find 5 Python's Skins (a Python can appear while harvesting Trees) *Exchange the Petrified remains Collection for a reward *Have 15 of Fireworks (Buy for totems or ask from friends) Great! Nickolay has started remembering things! : Reward: 8 , 3 Fires Shadow of the past Part 6: How is that possible? This shadow again! Whatever it is, it hasn't come to tea! *Talk to Professor Nickolay (Nicholas is on the Island of Storms) *Have 10 of Fire *Kick away the Shadow on the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) (You will need 10 Torches; they can be crafted in the Lighthouse) Great! Now no perils can harm you! : Reward: 1500 , 6 Serpents vs. Shadows Part 7: Nickolay seems to have faced something like this before. He is sure to know something about them! *Find 7 Vials with Poison from the Serpent (Python) Collection *Find 7 Worms from the Carrot Collection on your Island *Find 5 pieces of a Beam in the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) The list is rather weird, but Nickolay is sure that this will scare the shadow away from the island. : Reward: 250 , Facets of Learning Cocktail We need to talk Part 8: Nickolay wants to tell you something. It seems to be the right time to talk to him. *Talk to Professor Nickolay (Nicholas is on the Island of Storms) : Reward: 1000 , Bronze serpent Next: Memory Abyss (Timed!!)